A ballast converts alternating current (AC) power from an AC power supply so that it is suitable for energizing a lamp connected to the ballast. A ballast may include a rectifier for generating a direct current (DC) signal from the AC power received from the AC power supply, a buck converter for stepping down the DC signal generated by the rectifier, and an inverter for converting the stepped down DC signal to an oscillating voltage for providing to the lamp.